civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Makuria (Merkurios)
Makuria led by Merkurios is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from JFD, Janboruta, Tomatekh, Proffy, COF, JTitan, and Andrew Holt. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Makuria' The Kingdom of Makuria was a medieval Christian state founded by the Nubian people in the upper Nile Valley. The strongest among its two rivals Nobatia and Alodia. It managed to survive centuries fighting the Arab invaders before it eventually collapsed in the 14th century. 'Merkurios' Born in the earlier part of the 7th century A.D., Merkurios, or as John the Deacon of Egypt was known to later call him, the New Constantine, was a ruler of Nubia from 697 to 722. While preserved, written historical records of his life are scare, what we do know about Merkurios comes from inscriptions made at various monuments to his achievements found throughout lands he ruled. The earliest known monument of this nature is found on a foundation stone at Faras, a Nubian city located on the western side of the Nile. It marks the year 707 as the elevnth year of his rule, providing us with the year upon which he came to power. It is believed that during his reign, one of his notable achievements was the conquest and assimilation of the Nobotian lands and people into the Nubian kingdom. Evidence also points that his lands were the home of Coptic Christian refugees, fleeing from Egypt at a time of heavy Islamification of the area. It is commonly believed by many historians and archeaologists now that, based on this influx of Coptic refugees finding sanctuary in Nubian lands, and his comparison to the Byzantine emperor Constantine, that he was more than a little involved in the affairs of the Nubian church. 'Dawn of Man' Noble and pious Merkurios, King of Makuria and Nobatia, may your kingdom forever prepare the way of the Lord and make His path straight. You rule the indomitable Makurian civilization, a people born from the rich history of the upper Nile. Traders and craftsmen, they found their place amongst the heathens of late antiquity by adopting the Christian faith; a faith they stalwartly defended at the Battle of Dongola. From this conflict, Makuria would help forge one of history's longest lasting treaties and enter a golden age of trade and prosperity. Yet, the unsteady truce between the Islamic world and Christianity would not prove easy. As Islam continued to rise in the north and raids by desert nomads grew more frequent in the south, Makuria found itself weakened and divided as Muslim kings marched on Nubia. Constantine of the Nubian Church! For seven hundred years your kingdom stood as a bastion of Christendom. Yet, the old treaty has been broken and foreign creeds have laid claim to your throne. Will you return to defend your people and champion their faith? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Ah, a new visitor to the land of God. Welcome, come. Tell me of your journey. Introduction: Another weary traveller? I pray you have not come to scout our lands for invasion, for your sake. Defeat: The last bastion of Christendom has fallen to the heathens. I pray for humanity. Defeat: I am prepared for the afterlife, are you? Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Renegotiate the Baqt' The Baqt has long been a source of both peace and tension between us and our northern neighbours. We should attempt negotations in search of a better deal. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Makuria *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *200 Faith *1 Magistrates Rewards: *+1 Trade Route 'Restore Nubian Bowmanship' The ancients called our land the 'Land of the Bow' - let us restore this tradition and ensure our archers are the envy of the world! Requirement/Restrictions: *Player must be Makuria *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *2 Magistrates Rewards: *Ranged Units gain +15% Combat Strength 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now buying your ivory and chanting your Coptic prayers! I am worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List *''Sukritact'': Art, Code, Unit Reskin *''Janboruta'': Art *''Pouakai'': Code *''JFD'': Code *''Tomatekh'': Code, Mod Support, Text *''Proffy'': Text *''COF'': Text *''JTitan'': Model *''Andrew Holt'': DOM Voiceover Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Egypt Category:Semitic Cultures